My Little Soldier
by Migoto Nami
Summary: Neji has always been a strong and healthy fighter, but everyone has their weak moments. His, however, just so happened to be when he was a child and it had his father worried sick over whether he was going to live or die. Rated: T for safety.


**Disclaimer**: Do you really think I would be writing stories about these characters if I already owned them? -.-

The anime/manga series 'Naruto' along with all of its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

**Songs: First Sign Of Spring from Bambi 2, Farewell from Pocahontas, _We Are One from The Lion King 2, _Two Worlds from Tarzan(Yes. I'm a teenager who loves disney. What cha gonna do? -.-), _Life After You by Daughtry_, Numb(Piano Version) by Linkin Park and Don't Stop Believin by Journey**

* * *

Crying. Isn't that the most depressing thing you have ever heard? Especially when it's a child crying their eyes out?... Your child. Crying in fear of something you put upon him...

''Yes. I know, son. Calm down.'' Hizashi Hyuga whispered into his almost-2-year-old son's hair as he tried again to calm the little boy. He was sitting in a hospital waiting room with Neji cradled in his arms as the little prodigy was crying and trying to break free of his father's grip.

''Neji. Please.'' Hizashi sighed, becoming quite irritated with this as he searched around in his bag that he brought along with him.

He could easily make sure the boy didn't escape, but the problem was that Neji had been at this for as long as they've been in the room, which wasn't very long, but still. Enough was enough. He was stressed out completely over a lot of different things right now and this wasn't helping at all.

Of course, there was really no reason to be holding Neji. The boy could easily walk around by himself and Hizashi usually never had a problem with allowing him to explore, but right now the elder male needed reassurance that his son was okay. That he was alive. Especially with what was going to happen later on today.

'_Thank heavens we at least have our own private room to wait in..._' He thought, glad that there was at least one up side to this day. '_Here._' Hizashi thought as he finally found what he was looking for after about three minutes of searching. He took the pacifier in his hands and put it in his son's mouth. Neji took it without a fuss, like he always did. The elder Hyuga sighed at this. He really needed to stop with the pacifier. Neji is getting to be too old for it.

Both father and son looked towards the door when they heard someone knock. The door opened just enough for Neji's doctor to poke her head in. ''Peak-a-boo.'' She said cheerfully and smiled at them. Her name was Dr. Inaba and she was one of the best children's doctors in the whole hospital. She was a very petite woman with short, light brown colored hair that was tied up in a ponytail. ''I hope you weren't waiting too long?'' She asked, blinking her green eyes at him.

''No, not at all.'' Hizashi responded back, ignoring Neji when he pulled on his hair.

''Good.'' Dr. Inaba said as she opened the door and closed it behind her. She smiled when Neji caught her eye and moved his arm up and down in her direction in sort of a waving gesture. ''Good morning, Neji. It's good to see you again, honey.'' She said in a way that a mother would talk to her own child.

Neji smiled at her around the pacifier in his mouth, causing her to laugh. ''I'm glad to see you're in such a good mood. Today is a big day after all.'' She said.

A touch of sadness came over Hizashi's eyes with that sentence. He had been awake almost all night dreading when the morning sun would come up. Today was indeed big, but it wasn't going to be an enjoyable day. At least, though, this was the last day like it...he hoped.

''Okay, so now Hizashi.'' Dr. Ibana said, getting his attention as she went over to her chair on the opposite side of the room from where he was. ''You already signed the consent forms and a few other things.'' She said, flipping through a few pages on her clipboard. ''Hm...alright. Great. Everything's here and accounted for.'' She said and put the clipboard down on her desk.

''Now, what I'm going to do is get little Neji's measurements and weight and then I'm going to hand you over to the Surgical Unit of the hospital. Once there, Dr. Iwamura will come in and give Neji some sedatives and then take him down for surgery.''

''Dr. Iwamura?'' Hizashi questioned, confused. He had never heard that name before.

''He is Neji's surgeon for today.'' The doctor responded.

''I was under the impression that my family's regular surgeon was going to handle this?''

''Oh, no. Dr. Yakikuni is actually on maternity leave right now.''

''...I see.'' was all Hizashi could come up with to say. He didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't like he could protest. Neji needed this surgery as soon as possible...

''Don't worry.'' The female doctor said, sensing his concern. It was to be expected with parents having to put their children through something like this. ''Dr. Iwamura is a personal friend of mine and an excellent surgeon. He promised to make sure Neji's surgery will go smoothly.'' She reassured, taking up a pencil and twirling it around with her fingers.

Hizashi sighed and looked down at Neji, who was busy playing with his pacifier. ''...Alright.'' He conceded after a moment of silence.

''Okay!'' Dr. Ibana said, getting up from her chair. ''Now let's get started, shall we?''

* * *

The weight and other measurements were taken without too much difficulty. Neji had always been a well behaved and obedient child, something the main branch of the clan often praised Hizashi for, '_That is a good quality for him to have. It keeps him out of trouble later..._'

The father pushed that thought to the back of his mind for now. It wouldn't do him any good to think about such things when there were bigger problems to worry about. Hizashi placed his chin on top of his fist as he let his eyes stray over to his son, who was happily playing with some toys that were displayed across the room.

Their new room in the Surgical Unit was much larger than their old one and it had a wonderful view of the courtyard in the middle of the hospital. There was a small desk, two chairs,a nice hospital bed in the middle of the room and various pictures of animals and other things on the walls of the room to make it more comfortable for children. Which apparently worked very well, considering how Neji was playing around like there wasn't a care in the world.

Hizashi let his unique eyes trace over his son's small form as he watched him play with some alphabet blocks. When his eyes found Neji's chest, they stopped. He stared long and hard at the spot where he knew his son's heart was pumping, sending blood throughout his small heart that didn't develop as normally as it should have.

That is the reason why they were here this morning. Neji had CHD, which causes narrowing of arteries due to plaque build-up inside them. The disease was causing Neji a lot of pain and he often woke his father up in the middle of the night because of it and wanting to ease his child's pain, Hizashi had contacted his doctor and Neji had been diagnosed with CHD and recommended for surgery as soon as possible, considering the fact that this particular disease could lead to a heart attack if left untreated.

The surgery itself wasn't going to be too dangerous or expensive(Even tough he didn't care about money. He would have gladly paid all the money in the world to help Neji), Dr. Ibana had told him, Neji could even be a ninja if he wanted to when he gets older, but just the thought of having to put his one and only son through something like this, even if it was for his own good, made Hizashi's heart die a little on this inside. He had spent the entire time from then until now just waiting and worrying, and now that the day of surgery was finally here, he had no idea what to do.

Hizashi sighed to himself. '_If only Kashana were here._' He thought. '_She could handle this way better than I can._'

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the hall and stop in front of their door before it was opened and a male that he hadn't met before dressed in green scrubs with a surgical mask over his face walked in.

The elder Hyuga wasn't at all surprised when his son ran over to him and jumped into his lap, clutching onto his father's shirt as he watched the new person warily. '_So now you wish to be held?_' Hizashi thought, amused as he wrapped his arms around his child. Neji had always been wary of new people and ran to him for safety whenever he felt threatened.

''Wow. What a rambunctious little scamp you have.'' The surgeon commented, laughing as he walked over to Hizashi.

''Oh yes.'' The Hyuga father said, shaking the man's hand. ''You're Dr. Iwamura I presume?''

''Yep. That's my name and surgery's my game.'' Dr. Iwamura said, laughing at his own joke as Neji watched him with big silver eyes from the safety of his father's arms. ''But enough about me.'' he said, taking off his surgical mask. ''Today is about Neji.'' Dr. Iwamura smiled when the toddler relaxed somewhat when he took his mark off.

''Yes. Yes it is.'' Hizashi said softly, his eyes sad as he looked down at his child. ''How is this going to work exactly?'' he asked when the surgeon didn't respond.

''Welp, I'm gonna mark where we're gonna operate and then give Neji a sedative. Then, I'll let him mellow out here with you and then I'll come and get him once he's unconscious. You can come with us and observe the surgery if you'd like.'' Dr. Iwamura said, keeping his tone light and happy to try and brighten the mood in the room.

Hizashi got up and nodded, holding Neji securely in his arms. ''Alright.'' He didn't really want to watch his only child be carved open like a christmas ham but he was sure that Neji would want him there, would want his father watching over him through this difficult day.

The surgeon nodded and went over to the small desk in the room. ''Okay, so can you bring Neji over there onto the bed and disrobe him please?''

Hizashi nodded and brought his son over to the bed and set him down. As he predicted, Neji clung to him, away from the suspicious man on the other side of the room. ''Neji. Let go.'' Hizashi said softly, grabbing onto the small Hyuga's hands and pulling them off.

Neji looked up into his father's eyes with big, wet eyes. Hizashi could immediately tell that his little boy knew that something was going on. Something important. Neji always had seemed to have a knack for knowing when something was wrong, especially when it made his father act sullen, like he was at this very moment. The little prodigy put his small chubby hands on his father's cheeks and pulled them, wanting to see his father smile.

The elder Hyuga put his hands over his son's and shook his head, pulling them away from his face. Hizashi wordlessly pulled Neji's shirt, shoes, socks and pants off, leaving the small child in nothing but his diaper.

Once he was finished, Hizashi looked over at the other adult in the room to find him flicking a needle with his finger and the Hyuga waited patiently until he was finished, making sure to not let Neji look in that direction. The small boy absolutely **loathed** needles.

''Alright, now can you just keep him still while I make the mark?'' Dr. Iwamura asked when he was finished. He placed the needle down and went over to the two Hyugas. He approached slowly, as to not scare Neji and made the mark to signify where they were going to cut in surgery today, making sure to be gentle and nice as he did so.

''Now for the hard part.'' Dr. Iwamura said as he went back over to the desk to retrieve the needle. He never particularly liked this part of his job, especially with kids, but it was technically a requirement. ''Would you say that Neji is very afraid of needles?'' he asked, looking back over his shoulder.

''No.'' Hizashi said, stroking his son's hair in a comforting manner with his hand as the boy shivered because of the chilly air in the room. ''He does hate them with a passion, though. He will make this very difficult for you if he notices the needle before you administer it to him.'' He said, remembering how once Neji spent the better part of half an hour avoiding a nurse who was trying to give him his shots.

''Then would you mind distracting him?''

''Not at all.'' Hizashi said, turning his attention to Neji and going down so that they were eye level to try and keep his son's focus.

With a lot of patience and teamwork, the two men were able to give Neji his shot and also put a tape around his foot to identify him, what time he was having the surgery and where.

Not soon after this was done, the toddler was already beginning to feel the effects. ''I'll be back for him in about 15 minutes. He should be under by then.'' Dr. Iwamura said and smiled encouragingly at the two of them before taking his leave.

Once he was gone, Hizashi saw Neji go from being tense to relaxing completely in his arms. The elder Hyuga sighed and went over to the chair and sat down. He could feel his son's breathing starting to even out and he let a small, sad smile grace his lips. Hizashi ran his fingers through his son's hair softly and kissed the top of the boy's head as he pushed back with his feet so the chair starting rocking back and forth, lulling the little boy to sleep.

Hizashi knew at least one thing was for certain. This was going to be the longest 15 minutes ever...

* * *

Pale lilac colored eyes watched with every slightest move, every hand gesture, every breathe of the doctors in that operating room. Hizashi watched them like a hawk, daring them to do anything wrong. He knew for a fact if they even attempted to hurt his child, he would go in there and personally teach them how to use those scalpels as weapons.

Hizashi frowned as he gripped the window sill of the viewing mirror the surgeons told him to watch from. He knew he was being overprotective, but he couldn't help it. He was scared and worried for his son's well being and he could not get the terrified look that Neji had on his face when his father just let the surgeons take him away. That look would haunt him forever, he was sure of it.

In the room, he could see a nurse bring in some more medical tools that they would be using for the surgery and Hizashi felt his stomach drop. He couldn't help thinking about what Kashana would do if she knew what he was exposing their son too. She would probably tell him to be strong, that this was for the best, but would secretly cry when she thought no one was looking so as not to make him feel worse about his decision.

Kashana Nanori had been thoughtful and kind like that, she always put the feelings of others before herself, which was only one of the many reasons why Hizashi had married her all those years ago. She had been a clever kunoichi from Iwagakura in the Land of Earth, always using her brain over her strength. They had met while on a mission to escort a woman back to Iwagakura from Konoha.

Hizashi could not technically say that their love was love at first sight, he could say that there was something there, though, but it wasn't until three years later that they met again and started to act on their feelings. They eventually had gotten married, something that his clan didn't mind all that much.

There was only one person who did openly reject the idea, his father, Hideki Hyuga. The old man had said that Kashana was not strong enough to be a part of their great clan. His argument was that Kashana was weak. The woman did have a few problems with her heart and other parts of her body, yes, but it was nothing too severe. She was a ninja, after all and was doing just fine, so the rest of the elders didn't mind the arrangement. After all, he was a branch member, why should they care? All that mattered to them was the success and well being of the main family.

After two years of being wed, Kashana had come running up to him when he got home from a mission. She looked the happiest that he had ever seen her, her bright blue eyes shining as she jumped up and down, her blonde hair bouncing everywhere. At first, Hizashi had been thoroughly confused by this. Kashana never acted this way. Her personality was usually calm and clever, not spastic, but he found that he didn't care about this fact at all when she happily announced to him that he was going to be a father.

Now, Hizashi Hyuga had always been a strong man, like all of the others in his clan, but when that news finally sunk in, he couldn't help what he had done next. He...well...he fainted, much to Kashana's dismay and his brother's amusement when he found out.

The pregnancy went along well enough. Kashana went through everything, the mood swings, the cravings, the morning sickness just like every other pregnant woman. The due date approached slowly, but they didn't mind waiting. Ninja were taught to have patience after all, but when the date finally arrived, Kashana and Hizashi couldn't have been more excited.

The Hyuga sighed and look down at the floor, his long coffee-colored hair shielding his face from the world as he thought about what happened then,... Kashana had died while giving birth to Neji. It had been a bittersweet day for Hizashi. He didn't know how to react. He got angry at first, then went through depression. But through all that, he_ never_ blamed Neji for her death. Not once. It wouldn't be right. It was Kashana's decision to have Neji in the first place and he couldn't have stopped her even if he had wanted to...

Hizashi was too warped in his own thoughts to sense the familiar chakra coming his way until the person was standing next to him, watching was going on inside the operating room. ''Here you are.'' Hiashi Hyuga said, his eyes trained on the surgeons. ''I apologize for being so late, but you know that our clan meetings tend to take up a large amount of time.''

Hizashi didn't bother to answer his brother, nor did he pick his head up and greet the leader of the clan properly, something that Hiashi either didn't mind or didn't notice. ''I trust that everything went smoothly beforehand?'' Hiashi asked quietly, looking at his younger brother out of the corner of his eyes.

Hizashi inclined his head, ''Yes. All of the forms were handled accordingly.''

''And the cost?''

The younger twin frowned and picked up his head to look at his brother. ''I told you before that I do not need help to pay for this. Neji is my responsibility, not yours.''

''I told you before that I would help you in any way that I can with anything that you might need. I care for the boy just as much as you do and I do not wish for you to suffer financially over this.''

Hizashi sighed when he heard that. His elder twin had always been protective over him and showed it in the most subtle of ways. He knew his brother cared and wanted to help him in any way possible, since he was now a single parent, but it wasn't necessary. They were adults now, and Hizashi was confident that he could take care of himself and his child on his own. ''It is nothing that I can not handle.'' he said, his tone signaling that he didn't want to speak about this anymore.

''Hn.'' Was all the elder twin offered, letting the conversation drop as they both watched the surgery take place. It was going to take a long time, open heart surgery often did, but the two twins didn't seem to mind in the slightest. It had been a long time since they had just spent time together, just the two of them, and they both were cherishing this time as they watched for hours in a comfortable silence, just watching the scene before them unfold.

Throughout the surgery, Hiashi kept an eye on his younger brother. Truth be told, he didn't need to be here. Hizashi had actually insisted on doing this alone, but Hiashi didn't want to do that. In all honesty, the older twin wanted to be here for his brother and nephew. Their relationship had definitely become strained ever since Hiashi had become the clan head and a father himself. He didn't have enough time to spend with his twin and that was definitely taking its toll, but he was trying to make up for it by being there in anyway that he could, and this was one of those ways.

Hiashi wasn't naive. He knew that his brother was stressing himself out over this, and that wasn't good for anyone right now. '_I have not seen him like this since Kashana passed on.._' he thought, frowning as he watched his brother observe the surgery.

''Hizashi.'' the elder of the two said, finally breaking the silence and getting his brother's attention. He locked his eyes with his younger sibling. ''You must relax.''

''I can not.'' Hizashi replied back, looking back through the window and frowning when he saw one of the nurses take away some bloody medical utensils to swap for clean ones. ''With all do respect, Lord Hiashi, try and imagine what this is like for me.''

At this, Hiashi frowned and turned his attention back to the surgery. ''Regardless, over worrying yourself will not help anything.''

''I know that.'' the younger of the two said, looking down to the white and green colored tiles on the floor. ''I just...'' he paused. ''I can not lose him, brother. I have...lost enough.''

''And whose fault is that?'' the two brothers turned around quickly at the sound of the voice, a surprised look coming upon their faces as they saw who it was. ''It is your own foolishness that has led you down this path.'' The old man said, walking over to the window and looking at the surgery scene. ''I told you that woman was too frail, and now look what is happening.''

''Father.'' Hiashi said, frowning as he looked from his parent to his sibling.

''Lord Hideki.'' Hizashi greeted, ignoring the insult as he bowed to his father before straightening again.

''Hmph. Do not divert your attention from the issue at hand.'' Hideki said, slamming his bokuto, or wooden training sword, that he had brought along with him against the floor tiles. The two twins looked at each other briefly before directing their full attention to their father. ''This is the doing of your deceased spouse. You do realize that.''

''Yes.'' Hizashi responded, not entirely agreeing, but finding it easier to just concede. His father had quite the ego, and disliked when people disagreed with him. Besides, the younger twin really didn't feel like fighting with him right now. He was too drained.

''Hm.'' Hideki said, giving his youngest son a pointed look before turning his attention back to the operating room. ''And if _you_ had not made such a ludicrous decision as to have married such a weak woman, Hizashi, then perhaps we wouldn't be in this situation and the prodigy of our clan could have been stronger.'' he said, wanting his youngest son to realize this mistake and learn from it.

''Prodigy?'' Hiashi asked before his younger brother could.

''Hn. Do not tell me that you have not noticed the signs of the Byakugan in this child.'' Hideki scoffed, frowning at his eldest son. ''And at such a young age. Of course he is a prodigy.''

At hearing this, a sort of fatherly pride washed over Hizashi as he thought about his son. He had noticed some signs of the Byakugan, now that he thought about it. Neji, his little boy, having the purest and strongest form of their kekkei genkai. It was... amazing to think about.

The moment was short lived however because his father brought him right back into the conversation. ''Which is why I am very disappointed with our current situation.''

''I..apologize.'' Hizashi said, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't change what he had done in the past and even if he did, he was sure that he probably wouldn't anyway.

''Hmph.''

''.. Lord Hideki, if I may... I do not understand something.'' Hizashi said, after a moment of silence, frowning as he looked from the surgery scene to his father. ''Why is it that you are here of all places? I thought you would be in Sunagakure by now?'' he asked. His father had never any amount of attention to him in his life, except when he was reprimanding him. So why was he here if he never truly cared about his youngest son or his grandson?

''Yes. I was thinking the same thing myself, father.'' Hiashi said, curious as well.

''Hn. You two have a one track mind.'' Hideki said, closing his eyes and gripping his bokuto. He knew very well what Hizashi had meant with his question and while it did not surprise him that his son felt that way, it did make him think about all the missed time had hadn't spent with his youngest child. ''Tell me. Why do you think I am here?'' he asked, taking his wooden sword and pointing it at his son's face.

''I...I would not know.'' Hizashi said, frowning at the piece of wood in his face.

''Think!''

Hizashi was silent as he thought about this for a while. He sighed when he could only come up with one reason, a reason he wasn't entirely fond of, but he could think of no other explanation. ''To make sure that the prodigy of our clan is well taken care of.'' he said, lowering his eyes to the floor.

''Foolish child.'' Hideki said, shaking his head and putting his sword down. He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words as his sons watched him, awaiting his answer. ''You are my son, Hizashi, and although I do not agree with your decisions, I do not condemn you for them.'' he paused again briefly. ''And regardless of what you might think, I do care for my grandchild. Whether he be a prodigy or not.''

''Lor...Father..'' Hizashi said, correcting himself. He was at a loss for words. His father never talked like this. Hideki's confession wasn't exactly as heartfelt as most people might have wanted from their parents, but it was enough to satisfy the younger twin. It was a start.

Hideki walked over to his youngest son and placed a hand on his strong shoulder. ''Let me know the outcome of the surgery.'' he said before taking his leave, most likely having to be at some meeting or something.

Hiashi watched his brother stare after their father, smirking to himself. Their father had never been nice to either of them, Hizashi more so than himself, but he did care. That was all that mattered, and he was glad that their father was finally showing it after so long of keeping it to himself.

He turned his attention back to the surgery and blinked at what he saw. ''Hizashi.'' He said, beckoning his brother over to see into the operating room. ''Look. They have finished.''

''So it would seem.'' Hizashi said as he moved to stand by his brother. His eyes searched for Dr. Iwamura and when he found him, he was surprised when the surgeon turned to him and gave him a happy thumbs up, signaling that everything went fine.

Hizashi felt himself let out a breathe that he had not been aware that he had been holding at this information. '_Thank God.._' he thought, feeling utter relief wash over him at the good news.

* * *

''The operation went swimmingly...No, of course not...What? Ha ha, no. Stop worrying...Yes. He can most definitely be a ninja.''

Hiashi smiled lightly to himself as he heard little bits and pieces of his brother's conversation with Neji's doctor. He focused his attention on the talking for a few more moments before turning his attention to his nephew.

If he were being honest, Hiashi would say that the little boy looked as if he had been hit by an elephant, and no doubt he probably would feel that way when he woke up. Hiashi sat back in his chair as the memory of Neji's birth washed over him. The Hyuga Lord could remember his sibling being so happy at the start of the day, but at the end, he was in tears.

Hiashi had never particularly felt close to his brother's wife but he did love her, for his sake, and even though they never formed a bond, he still felt saddened when she passed on. But life goes on. People change, and the elder twin knew Hizashi and Neji would get along. At least for a while. The war with The Land of Lightning is getting worse every year it was taking it's toll on everyone and if it continues, Konoha and everyone in it will have a hard time on their hands.

The opening of the door pulled the Hyuga Lord out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his brothers completely relieved face. ''I'm guessing everything is fine?'' he asked.

''Yes.'' Hizashi said going over to his son and pulling up a chair next to him.

Hiashi folded his arms and smirked as he looked at the two of them. He wouldn't admit it, but he had been worried about Neji. The little boy meant a lot to him, he was his sibling's child, and he loved Neji just as much as Hizashi did.

''What?'' Hizashi asked, noticing his staring after a while.

''It is nothing.'' Hiashi said, giving a small smile. He felt so lucky to have all of his close family members alive and out of harms way ... At least for now...

* * *

**By the way. I don't know basically ANYTHING about what happens before or during surgery, even though I looked it up the best I could. -.- So if I get everything wrong, don't shoot me :[ Also, Neji's disease is a real one. I looked it up.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D I would love to hear your thoughts :] Ja!~**

**(P.S. You need a laugh after reading this semi sad fic? Listen to Da Ya Think I'm Sexy by Rod Stewart while thinking about the Hyuga twins XD fun time. Lol...no? Well suit yourself, I think it's hilarious! :D)**

**(P.S.S Sorry this took so long *sheepish grin* And I know the ending isn't all that great. But I tried. Might fix it later if it's really bugging me, but at the moment, it's not :] So this is what cha get lol :D)**


End file.
